Season of the Sharks
by Lindsay Meanie
Summary: Frank Fly and his girlfriend, Shonda, get into a bit of a fight, causing Shonda to move to Foursdie. A year later, Frank has changed, but will Shonda take him back? Read and find out! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Season of the Sharks (part one)

**Season of the Sharks (part one)** _by Lindsay Meanie_

Shonda ran her gloved hand through her dark pink hair as she stood right next to her boyfriend, Frank, and watched the rest of the Sharks fool around. She'd always been a bit uneasy around Frank, and his rebellion bothered her, but in time she'd grown to love him (or so she thought).

Frank gestured the female Shark by his side. "Let's go for a walk. Beats hanging around with these dorks."

"Okay," Shonda smiled at Frank as he put his arm around her and left the rest of the Shark gang.

It was late at night in the small, quaint town of Onett, meaning almost no one was around. Shonda sighed softy and asked Frank, "Have you always been the way you are? I mean, you know, rebellious?"

Frank replied, "Well, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I mean, nobody's really born bad. There must have been something that happened to make you like this."

"Well as I recall I've always been this way… And Shonda, I'm glad I have you."

"Me too," Shonda smiled. Yet, deep down, she didn't really mean it. She only accepted Frank's offer to be his because she really didn't have anyone to turn to. No family at all. And deep down she was very depressed. She wanted something new in her life, and she was sick of the rest of the Shark gang. And sick of Onett as well.

"Frank," Shonda sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Frank said.

"Well…you see, I'm getting tired of the same thing day after day. All we ever do is hang out with your dorky friends and do all this crap like taunt the people here and wreak havoc. Can't we do something a little different?"

Frank removed his arm around Shonda. "What? Am I not good enough for ya!?"

"Well no," Shonda tried to reason as she adjusted her pierced fin. "It's not that, I just…"

Frank didn't let her finish. "Look, if you don't wanna do what I wanna do then you can hit the pavement!!!"

"Maybe I will!" Shonda shouted back and stormed off, and Frank went after her.

"Shonda! Get back here!" He called, and Shonda just walked faster. And with that Frank ran after her.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, and ran ahead of him with agility.

"You get back here or I'll…" He ran much faster than she ever could. Shonda was terrified to think about what he might do to her, and she desperately looked around as she ran for a place to go. That's when she noticed a bus pull up nearby. She immediately jumped on and tossed two dollar bills at the driver. As soon as the doors shut Frank caught up and shouted at her louder than ever. He ran after the bus until he no longer could catch up with it. 

Shonda caught her breath. She was shaking all over and was too scared to move. Yet she knew she was safe. She finally called, "Hey! Where's this bus headed?"

"Fourside," the driver called back. "One way."

Shonda began to calm down as the bus passed through Twoson. She just lay back and stretched a bit, and wondered what would lie ahead of her in the great city of Fourside.

Over a year later… 

_ _

Shonda awoke in her one room apartment to the usual sounds of hustling traffic. She had been very happy over the week, because Giygas was finally defeated by our well known young heroes. She got out of bed as her pet Mr. Saturn greeted her. "BOING! ZOOM! Morning good!"

"Good morning to you too," she said happily, yet the city life had hardened her considerably compared to when she was living in the much smaller town of Onett. She still looked like a Shark member, but no longer had to deal with Frank, and by now she'd nearly forgotten about him and that fateful night.

After Shonda got dressed in her usual Skater attire, she called out to Mr. Saturn, "Come on, let's go get some chow."

"BOING!" The Mr. Saturn followed her out the door.

It was a beautiful autumn morning, and Shonda took her time walking to the bakery. The wind blew lightly and the leaves were changing to golden hues of orange and red. After she came out of the bakery with a Lucky Sandwich and some (imported) Piggy Jelly for Mr. Saturn she sat down on a bench in the park and started to think about certain things. Besides Mr. Saturn, she really didn't have any friends. 

After Shonda ate and snapped back to reality, she told Mr. Saturn, "I've gotta go to work. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"BOING! Home go! Later see you!" Mr. Saturn headed back to the apartment.

Shonda dreaded her job; working at the Burger Shop in the Grand Department Store. It was the only way she could keep a roof over her head, which is the only reason she put up with it. When she arrived the boss snapped, "You're late!"

"What are you talking about?" Shonda asked, perplexed. "I'm five minutes early!" She hastily put on her apron and checked her watch.

"No," the boss said. "Your watch is six minutes slow. And this is the fourth day in a row you've been late. I'm warning you, if you're late again you're fired!"

Shonda pouted as she wrapped a burger with paper covering. She thought to herself, _I think I'd rather live in a shelter than to put up with all this!_

_ _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Shonda came home from work later that afternoon she put on the new Runaway Five CD and got dinner started. Mr. Saturn greeted her, as usual. "Hello! Zoom! See you nice!"

Shonda patted Mr. Saturn on the head and lifted him to the counter as she fixed herself a salad and Mr. Saturn's usual Piggy Jelly. 

As she ate Shonda watched how easily Mr. Saturn could be happy. He slurped away on his Piggy Jelly. She wished that her life could be as carefree as his. 

After dinner Shonda and Mr. Saturn went out on the balcony and watched as the stars were coming out.

"Mr. Saturn," Shonda said. "Did you have many friends where you lived?"

"Many yes!" Mr. Saturn chanted. "Friends lots! All same! BOING!"

"Lucky you. I wish I could have friends who I could really look up to. I mean, you're my friend of course, but other than you I don't have someone to talk to. The only person that was even close to a friend to me was Frank, and he turned out to be a total creep…all he ever wanted to do was wreak havoc with his friends…"

She paused for a moment, and said, "You know, I think I'm ready to move on again. I've lived in the city long enough…I need to make some new friends. The only thing I can't figure out is how I'd be able to. I'd have to get a new job, and a new place too. But Mr. Saturn, I think we can pull it off. City life is too much."

"ZOOM! BOING! Away move!" Mr. Saturn chanted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning Shonda was strumming some chords with her guitar as she thought some more about leaving the city. She still wasn't sure on how she'd be able to, but she would start a new life, no matter what. 

"Mr. Saturn, I'm going to quit my job, for starters," she said. "But where should we go?"

"Saturn Valley! More Mr. Saturns! ZOOM!" Mr. Saturn said happily.

"I was thinking more of a real town with people."

"Oh, think can't."

"I guess we'll have to decide later," Shonda continued. "Gather your things. We need to leave once and for all."

"BOING!" Mr. Saturn trotted off.

As Shonda started stuffing her backpack with things like her Discman and CDs, clothes, food, and magazines, she still thought about where to go. _Threed? No, too boring. Twoson, maybe? I don't know… There's Onett, but how could I go back there without seeing Frank? Oh well, I'll figure it out._

_ _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_ _

_ _

As Shonda and Mr. Saturn were walking to the bus stop, Shonda noticed a strange light beam heading towards her.

"What the…" But before she could move it crashed right into her.

"Ness! Be more careful where you're teleporting!" A bespectacled blonde boy exclaimed.

"Hey, I couldn't see, okay?" A dark haired boy in a baseball cap and striped shirt replied.

A blonde girl in a pink dress and a Dalaamic boy tried to revive unconscious Shonda. The girl rubbed some herbs around Shonda's face and she revived.

"Huh?" Shonda asked. "What happened?" She noticed the four kids who looked a few years younger than her.

It took her a minute to recognize them. "Hey, you're the chosen four!"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm Ness, and this is Paula, and these are my friends Jeff and Poo. Sorry I ran into you like that. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Shonda," she replied. "And this is Mr. Saturn."

"BOING!" Mr. Saturn ran towards Ness.

"Hey," Jeff said. "She looks just like one of the Shark bunch you told me about!"

"Well, I am, or was before I moved here, but now I'm moving on. I just quit my job, and Mr. Saturn and I have no place to go, so I guess we'll just camp out somewhere."

"Hey," Paula said. "You could stay with me tonight! My folks won't mind. Want to?"

"Hey, thanks!" Shonda replied happily. "I really don't know how to repay you."

"Oh don't worry about that. It's no problem."

After they helped Shonda repack her things which flew out of her bag, Ness asked, "Hey, don't mind me asking, but what exactly happened between you and the Sharks?"

"Oh," Shonda felt a lump in her throat. She never had to explain this before. "It's a very long story, but here it goes…"

Shonda spent quite a while telling them about what Frank would do to her, and then about that night when they had it out. It was painful just for her to talk about.

"That's awful," Poo replied, he couldn't think of much else to say.

"Yeah," Ness said. "But you'd be surprised. Frank's changed, believe me, he has! In fact, he even got the rest of the Sharks to start a food drive. He's a completely different person. You'll have to see for yourself."

Shonda laughed and said, "I'll believe **THAT **when I see it!"

"Come on," Paula said. "Let's get you to my house. Ness, let's go!"

"Shonda," Ness said. "Grab my hand and hold onto it tight! You'll be in for a wild ride! One…two…three…to Twoson!" 

The next thing Shonda knew she felt like she was in a huge windstorm, and the light was so blinding she had to shut her eyes tightly. Just a matter of seconds later she found herself in a Twoson in front of Polestar Preschool.

"Thanks, Ness!" Paula said. "See you guys later!"

"You're welcome. Bye, Shonda! Bye, Mr. Saturn!" Ness, Jeff, and Poo disappeared in a ray of light.

"Come on," Paula said. "I'll show you to my room."

Shonda, Mr. Saturn, and Paula passed by a group of preschoolers playing, and headed upstairs to Paula's room where Shonda dumped out her things on the guest bed. 

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," Shonda said happily. "And it's funny, but I knew the minute I saw you and those three boys, we'd be friends."

"Me too," Paula smiled, watching Mr. Saturn trotting around, investigating her room.

"So," Shonda said, starting a conversation. "How did it feel to save the earth?"

"Pretty good. The journey towards it was long and dangerous, but believe me, it was worth it."

"I bet it was."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile, Ness was thinking about Shonda and what she told him about Frank. _I wonder if they could get back together? _He thought, and decided to talk to Frank.

When he got to the Burger Shop where Frank worked, Ness found him sitting at a booth taking a break. "Hey Ness!" He called.

"Hey Frank!" Ness sat across from Frank at the booth. 

"What's up, pal?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to say hi, and…Frank, want me to tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, um, you remember…Shonda? Well, I saw her today. She's with Paula."

Frank suddenly froze. He lowered his glasses a little and said very flatly, "Would you mind repeating that?"

Ness started again. "Okay, I'll take it from the top very slowly. Um, you remember Shonda? Well, I bumped into her while teleporting. She just moved out of Fourside where she lived all that time. She's staying with Paula…right now…"

Frank said nothing. He just thought hard for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "Woah…is my past catching up with me! I haven't seen her in over a year!"

"Well," Ness said. "Do you still like her?"

"Yeah…sad to say I do. I've been crushed without her. And I'm sure she hates me for how much of a jerk I was in the past."

"Well I don't think she hates you. When she sees how much of a swell guy you are now she'll forgive you for sure."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! I'll get you guys together tomorrow!"

"That soon? Um, Ness…make it a few days, okay? I don't know if I'm ready to see her tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay," Ness hesitated. "We'll wait a week."

"Thanks, pal!" Frank shook Ness's hand rapidly. "You're worth a million! Make that two million and a half!"

"Don't mention it," Ness left the Burger Shop and thought, _This is going to be sweet!_

_ _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that evening, Shonda was helping Paula and her parents fix dinner, which was roast beef. When they finished and sat at the table, Paula's mom said, "So you must be Paula's new friend, is that right?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Polestar," Shonda grinned as she ate a bite of mashed potatoes. "Once again, thanks a million for letting me and Mr. Saturn stay here."

"Oh, don't mention it," Mr. Polestar said. "Any friend of Paula's is more than welcome here."

"I haven't had real food in so long!" Shonda ate some more roast beef. "I've been living on fast food and TV dinners up until now!" Paula smiled, and turned to watch Mr. Saturn experiment the roast beef.

"Piggy Jelly not, but tasty, BOING!"

After dinner Shonda and Paula headed upstairs and changed into pajamas. They spent most of the night talking about nearly everything. They were really becoming fast friends. When they finally turned the lights out, Paula said, "You know it is true about what Ness said about Frank. He really has changed."

"I know he said that," Shonda replied hesitantly. "But I still don't know if I can trust him."

"But can't you at least give him a chance?"

Shonda was thoughtful for a moment. "Well…maybe…but I'm still not sure. Goodnight, Paula."

"Goodnight, Shonda."

**End of part one**


	2. Season of the Sharks, part two

Season of the Sharks (part two) by Lindsay Meanie

Season of the Sharks (part two) by Lindsay Meanie

Jeff woke up extra early the next morning to study for a big exam, even though it wasn't for another three weeks. Ness had called him the night before about Frank and how he wanted to help him confront Shonda. Although Jeff really didn't know much about girls, he offered to help. He felt that he should always help a friend, no matter what. 

That's when Tony, his best friend, woke up as well. "Jeff, what are you doing up so early? It's Saturday, you always sleep late on the weekends."

"I need to study," Jeff replied.

"Can't you do it later?" Tony rubbed his eyes.

"I have to do it now or I won't be able to at all this weekend. Ness wants me to help some friend of his win over a girl we met yesterday."

Tony replied, "Oh, that kind of thing." He winked. "Send my luck to that guy. I'm going back to sleep."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, back at Paula's house, Shonda was wide awake while Paula and Mr. Saturn hadn't woken up yet. Shonda woke up early as well. How could she sleep when so much was on her mind? Shonda had to wait about two hours before Paula and Mr. Saturn woke up. 

"Hey," Shonda said. "It's about time you sleepyheads woke up! I've been awake since six this morning!"

"Well what were you doing up?" Paula asked while yawning.

"I couldn't sleep."  
  


"I don't blame you. Having to see somebody again that was out of your life for a while is not exactly easy."

"BOING! ZOOM! Morning good!" Mr. Saturn hopped around.

"At least I've got some time," Shonda said. "Come on, let's get some breakfast, I'm starved!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that morning, back in Onett, Ness, Jeff, and Poo were talking to Frank. "Okay," Ness began. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before Shonda?"

"Well," Frank said. "No, actually."

"Girls are no sweat," Poo said. "I've got a million back home. They're all crazy about me." He grinned.

"Woah, I don't even know a million girls. You're one lucky fella you know that?"

"He's just exaggerating, Frank." Jeff laughed.

"I knew that," he replied coolly.

"Okay," Ness said. "Let's get back on the subject. What matters to you the most about Shonda?"  
  


"She was always there for me," Frank began. "Until I freaked out like a jerk that night and she went away to Fourside. I was just plain selfish back then. The only thing I cared about was the grip hold my Sharks had of Onett at the time. I took Shonda for granted."

"Well," Jeff said. "We all make mistakes. But you've changed now and once Shonda sees that she'll more than likely forgive you."

"He's right," Ness said. "Now let's get some more facts straight."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Early that evening after Jeff and Poo went home, Ness and Frank were still talking and watched as the sun began to set into the cool autumn night. 

"So, Frank," Ness began. "Are you nervous?"

"You bet I am, kid," Frank replied as he chewed on a blade of grass.

"Well I hope my advice will help."  
  


"It did, pal. But you'd feel the same way I do if you had to confront somebody who's been out of your life for more than a year."

"That's true," Ness said. "I remember when I first left on my journey to defeat Giygas, I was nervous too. I had no idea what would lie ahead of me. But things turned out for the best." He smiled.

"And I'm pretty darned proud of ya!" Frank gave Ness a pat on the back.

"Thanks!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile, Shonda, Paula and Mr. Saturn returned from some shopping at the Department Store and Burglin Park. 

"That's such a neat dress!" Paula exclaimed as Shonda held up a metallic silver satin dress.

"I know!" Shonda replied. "Good thing I got my last paycheck!"

"Are you going to wear it around Frank?" Paula winked.

"I really don't know. I guess I could, but not right away. If he's as nice as you and Ness say he is then…maybe we could have a party or something."  
  


"Hey, that's a great idea! We could have the party over at the Chaos Theatre and get the Runaway Five to play!"  
  


Shonda turned to Paula. "You actually KNOW the Runway Five? The greatest band in Eagleland?"

"Yeah," Paula said. "Me, Ness, and Jeff got them out of debt twice!"

"Woah! That's too cool! This is going to be great…if, I decide to go back to Frank."

"Of course."  
  


"BOING! BOING! Runaway Five!" Mr. Saturn hopped up and down.

Shonda smiled and said, "My life is turning from the worst to the best."  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey, did you hear that Shonda's coming back?" A Shark member asked another as they were kicking a hacky sack to one another.

"Who's she?" Another member asked.

"You know, Yesman, Frank's old girlfriend!"  
  


"Oh, her…I know who you're talking about now, Skate. Hey, I where she's been?"

"I think Fourside," Pogo said. "And I wonder if they'll get back together?"

"Maybe," Yesman said, kicking the hacky sack from one foot to the other. "Considering how crushed he was when she left."

"I know. He practically had a nervous breakdown…that's the only time I've ever seen him cry. I didn't think he knew how."  
  


"Me neither," Skate said. "Girls sure can be dangerous."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"Huh?" Frank woke up, and trudged to the front door of his small house. He found the three Sharks standing outside.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Frank asked as he checked his watch. "It's two o'clock in the morning!"

"We heard that your girlfriend was coming back," Pogo said.

"You think I didn't already know?"

"Well we just wanted to make sure you did."

"Look," Frank said. "I'm not your boss any more. And I need my sleep…now find something better to do, okay?" Frank shut the door.

"We shouldn't have woken him up," Yesman said as they walked back into town.

"I think he's just nervous," Skate said.

"Come on," Pogo said. "Let's find that hacky sack!"  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day, back in Twoson, Shonda, Paula, and Mr. Saturn were sitting by the river in Peaceful Rest Valley, talking.

"Well," Shonda said, stirring the water with a stick, distorting her reflection. "I'm feeling better and better about all this. And only five more days."

Paula and Shonda exchanged a smile and watched Mr. Saturn chase a Magic Butterfly. 

"Hey, let's go back to Twoson," Paula said. "We can talk to the Runaway Five about the party."

Shonda's face lit up. "You mean…I can MEET the Runaway Five??"  
  


Paula nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, Mr. Saturn, let's go!"  
  


When they arrived back in Twoson at the Chaos Theatre, which was newly reopened, and the Runaway Five being back in town (limited time only!), Shonda, Paula and Mr. Saturn went inside. Being a friend of the band, Paula got them in for free. When she knocked on the dressing room door and said who she was, Jake called, "Come on in!"  
  


"Hey guys! Look who we have here!" Elwood gestured to Paula and her guests.

"Who's this lovely lady with you, Paula?" Jake asked, making Shonda blush.

"This is my new friend, Shonda," Paula said.

"It's an honor," Jake kissed her hand and Shonda said, and hugged him hard. "It's SO great to meet you! I've been a fan forever!"

Jake laughed and said, "Aw shucks, sweetheart." Shonda let go of him.

"Hey, guys," Paula said. "Could you do us a favor?"

"Sure!" Elwood said. "Name it, and we'll do it."

"Well, Shonda's getting back with her old boyfriend…"

"_Maybe," _Shonda said. 

"Okay, maybe," Paula corrected. "And if she does, we want to have a party here. Could you possibly play for us?"

"Why, it would be our pleasure," Jake said. 

"You would!? Oh thanks so much!" Shonda exclaimed.

"Hey," Elwood said as they left. "I wish the best for ya, Shonda!"

"Thanks!"

"BOING!" Mr. Saturn trotted off.

"Wha'd I tell you?" Paula said.

"Woah," Shonda said. "I actually met the Runaway Five…I don't believe it. Am I dreaming? Gimme a pinch."

As soon as Paula gave her a hard pinch in the arm, Shonda exclaimed, "Ouch! Okay, so I really did meet them. …Awesome!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So how's Frank?" Jeff asked Ness a couple days later as they were sitting by Lake Tess and skipping stones across the icy cold water. 

"Fine," Ness said, shooting a flat rock across the lake. "I think this is going to be sweet…can't wait until I see them together."

"Ness, things like this don't always turn out nice. I haven't seen my mom since I was a baby, and I heard when Dad saw her again they weren't too thrilled to see each other."  
  


"Well it's not like they're divorced like your parents. They've just broken up for a while."

"Same thing," Jeff continued. "Well, not literally, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Ness said. "But Paula called last night, she said that the Runaway Five would play at a party…if we have one."

"The Runaway Five? Woah! You know, I hope things work out too." Jeff tossed another stone into the great lake, and noticed that it was getting dark and snow was beginning to fall. 

"I'd better get back to school," Jeff said. "It's getting late and I have some more studying to do. See ya!"

"Bye Jeff!" Ness teleported away from Winters and to Twoson at Paula's house.

"Hey Ness," Shonda greeted. "How's it going? We're just about to have some pizza for dinner, so why don't you stay?"

"Oh, thanks! Say Shonda, Frank's looking forward to seeing you…" He gave her a slight nudge with his elbow. 

"Well, um…I look forward to seeing him too." She blushed.

When they sat down to eat the hot pizza Paula said, "We've been doing an awful lot this week."

"That's for sure," Shonda said. "We've had quite a day today."

"Me too," Ness said, taking a bite of pizza. "You know, it's strange to see Frank so hung up over something like this. Before he changed, I've never even seen him shed a tear."

"Frank was actually very sensitive and emotional, he just hid it all from the rest of the Sharks to make himself seem fearless. Being his girlfriend, I knew he wasn't." Shonda picked off some pepperoni from her pizza slice.

"BOING!" Mr. Saturn chewed at the end of a slice.

"If it weren't for me adopting this Mr. Saturn I'd have no friends up until now," Shonda smiled. "I'm glad we met."

"Me too," Paula grinned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The week very quickly went by. Everyone was so busy that before they knew it, it was Saturday, the day that Shonda and Frank would finally confront one another. 

"How do I look? Does my breath smell okay? Is there anything caught in my teeth?" Frank asked Ness, Jeff, and Poo quickly and nervously. 

"Relax," Jeff said. "You look pretty spiffy. Now don't worry about it. You'll do fine."

"If I can win over a girl then anyone can," Poo said reassuringly. 

"Thanks, guys." Frank laughed a little. 

"Just stick to what we've talked about," Ness said.

"Okay, I'll just calm down…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Do I look okay, Paula?" Shonda asked as they were walking through the path to Onett.

"Yeah, you look good," Paula replied nicely.

"I can't help but be really nervous, though."

"I know what you mean."

"BOING!" Mr. Saturn hopped on Shonda's shoulders. "I always be your friend! Will always…ZOOM!"

"Thanks, Mr. Saturn," Shonda smiled. "You make my tough times worthwhile."

A few minutes later, they reached Onett. "Oh my gosh…" Shonda said under her breath. "I haven't been here in so long…"

"Take it easy," Paula said. "I know this is hard for you, but try not to think about the past."

When they finally reached the suburb area, near Ness's house, Paula noticed the guys about twenty feet away and said to Shonda, "Don't look now but I think there's somebody over there who really wants to see you."

Shonda caught her breath at the sight of Frank. Just then, Ness noticed them and said, "Hey! Come here!"

"Stay behond me for now," Paula said to Shonda, who was shaking all over. Mr. Saturn toddled along.

"So…" Jeff said. "Is she here?"

Shonda poked her head from behind Paula for a split second and waved. 

"I rest my case. Hey Frank! Here she is!"

From behind a large tree, Ness came out, shoving an equally nervous Frank towards the two girls.

"So," Frank said. "Where is she?"

"Behold," Paula said, giving Shonda a hard shove towards Frank.

"Frank?" Shonda's voiced cracked.

"Shonda!" Frank exclaimed. "I—I almost thought I'd never see you again on that night you ran out on me…"

"I felt the same way," Shonda said, blushing slightly. 

"Okay," Ness said. "Our work here is done. We'll just leave you two _alone _for a while. Come on, guys!"

"I want to see what happens," Poo said.

"Come on," Ness gave him a look.

"Okay, I'm outta here."  
  


The Chosen Four sneaked off, leaving Frank, Shonda, and Mr. Saturn by themselves.

**End of part two**


	3. Season of the Sharks, part three

Season of the Sharks (part three) by Lindsay Meanie

Season of the Sharks (part three) _by Lindsay Meanie_

"So…" Frank said as coolly as possible. "How've you been?"

"Um, okay, I guess," Shonda replied quietly. "You?"

"On behalf of that I've changed and have a better life, I'm terrific. But Shonda, without you, I've been awful."

"You can't possibly mean that, Frank."

"But I do, I really do."

"Well, how do I know I can believe you?"

"What's not to believe? I actually have a life now, and the only thing that would make it better is if you were back in it."

Meanwhile, not too far off, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo ran into the three Sharks.

"Have you seen Frank?" One of them asked.

"We've gotta talk to him," the second said.

"Well, he's sort of preoccupied right now," Jeff replied.

"Whaddya mean?" The third Shark asked cockily.

"Well," Poo said. "He's with an old…friend."

"Who?"

"Does the name Shonda ring a bell?" Paula said.

"What?!" the Skate Punk replied. "She's here already?"

Paula nodded, and the Pogo Shark said, "Hey, let's find them, and see what outcome happens!"

"What?" Ness said. "No way! They've gotta be by themselves!"

"They don't have to see us. We can sneak around them."  
  


"I still don't think so," Ness said.

"Oh, come on," Jeff said. "I want to see what happens too. They won't even notice us!"

"Well," Ness hesitated. "All right. Just be quiet, okay?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So did you like living in Fourside?" Frank asked, as he, Shonda and Mr. Saturn were walking around the woodland.

"Not really," Shonda sighed. "City life just wasn't for me."

"I've never even been there. I've lived here in Onett all my life." Just then, Frank took Shonda's hand. She felt a bit strange about it, but said nothing.

"I've heard you've changed, but I still don't know if it's true."

Frank lowered his pointed glasses and said, "Shondie, believe me, I'm telling the truth. I'm not the selfish jerk I was. And, I want to say I'm sorry that I got mad that night."

Shonda's unsure feeling was beginning to dissolve. "You are?"

"Positive."

Shonda gave him a soft smile, and Mr. Saturn got a happy look on his face. By now, the sun was beginning to set, and they sat down near the edge of a cliff, which had the beautiful view of the sun settling into the ocean.

"I forgot how beautiful this place looked when the sun sets," Shonda said.

"I come to this exact spot when I need to get away from problems," Frank said. "Watching the view from here reassures me."

"I feel the same way right now." Shonda began to relax and put her head on Frank's shoulder as Mr. Saturn began to doze off.

Meanwhile, further down the woodland, Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, and the three Sharks were wandering further up.

"So where are they, anyway?" One of the Sharks asked.

"They WERE right here," Ness said, gesturing the spot they were at.

"I guess they went off somewhere," Jeff said.

"Let's find them," another Shark said, and the rest of the gang continued to search for Shonda and Frank.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"You tired?" Frank asked Shonda, who still had her head on his shoulder.

"A little," She said softly. "But not enough to leave."

"Yeah, same here. But I think Mr. Saturn looks tuckered out." He pointed to Mr. Saturn curled up in the soft grass.

"Frank, I know by now you've changed. And I think I'll stay here from now on."

"Never leave me again!" Frank said. "I was crushed without ya, Shondie." 

"You know," she said. "I was too." 

Meanwhile…

"I'm getting tired of walking!" One of the Sharks exclaimed. "We haven't seen them anywhere!"

"Let's see if they're around the cliffy part," Ness said. "I've noticed Frank there a few times."

"Well, let's go over there!"

The gang quickly headed towards the cliff, and stopped when Jeff said, "They're over there. But let's get behind these shrubs so they won't notice us."

"Did you hear something?" Shonda said.

"No," Frank said. "Probably just the breeze rustling through the trees."  
  


"Yeah." By now the stars were coming out and the moon was rising and chasing away the sunlight. 

"Hey," Jeff said. "I think they're hitting it off."

One of the Sharks laughed a little. "Yeah, this reminds me of when we used to be a gang. I haven't seen them together since."

"Shh," Ness whispered. "They're talking again."

"So where do you live?" Shonda asked, starting another conversation. 

"Not too far off from here," Frank said. "Just outside of town. It's simple and small, but I like it."

"I had an apartment, which had no separate rooms other than the bathroom, so Mr. Saturn and I were pretty tight."

"Aww, you don't deserve that."

"If you think that's bad," Shonda laughed. "I had to work at the burger shop!"

"Hey," Frank chuckled. "I work at the burger shop!"

"I guess it's a small world, after all."

"Yeah," Shonda and Frank then looked at each other, and said absolutely nothing.

"Hey," Jeff said. "I think that moment's coming up." He winked.

"I wanna get a closer look!" The Pogo Shark said, pulling himself up near the top of the shrubbery.

But just as Frank and Shonda were about to kiss, the Pogo Shark lost his balance and toppled over the side, revealing the rest of the gang watching.

"What was that??" Shonda asked, putting her arms around Frank.

"I don't know," Frank said. "But we'd better find out!"

"Now you've done it!" Ness said to the Pogo Shark.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" he replied.

Just as Shonda and Frank got over to the shrubbery, Frank's feeling of nervousness was replaced by annoyance.

"What's going on here?" He said as calm as possible. "What do you guys think you're doing invading our privacy?"

"Hey," Ness said. "Don't look at me, your Sharks made us follow you!"

Frank turned toward the three Sharks, lowered his glasses, and gave them a slight glare. "So, what's the big idea, huh?"

"Well, uh…" the Hula Shark stammered.

"Frank," Shonda laughed. "Don't be so hard on them."

"Ah well," Frank smiled a little. "No hard feelings…while we're all together, let's go to my place."

"Oh sure," Shonda smiled. "Let me wake up Mr. Saturn."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So Paula," Shonda said, sitting on the couch in Frank's living room. "Is the party on?"

"Party?" Frank smiled. "What party?"

"Oh yeah!" Paula said. "The one at the Chaos Theatre tomorrow night…with the Runaway Five, performing live. Wanna go?"

"Heck yeah! If Shonda's going, that is."

"Of course," she smiled. "All of you can come. It'll be fun!"

"All right!" Ness said. "I haven't seen the Runaway Five in a while…and what kind of party is this?"

"Formal," Paula said. "It's a dance, actually."

"Well," Frank smiled. "Sounds great."

"I've never been to a dance before," the Pogo Shark said. "What do I bring?"

"A girl, dummy!" the Skate Shark replied.

"Oh yeah!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After everyone else had gone home, Shonda and Frank were sitting next to each other, talking some more.

"So what's this party for?" Frank asked. 

"No special reason," Shonda smiled. "Just because…hey, I'm getting tired. You mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Mind? Why would I?" Frank smiled.

"I don't know," Shonda yawned. "It's pretty late, I'm going to sleep." Shonda sprawled across the opposite end of the couch.

"'Night Shondie," Frank said, kissing her cheek.

"'Night Frank," she yawned again, patted the sleeping Mr. Saturn on the head, and dozed off.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"So the party's on?" Elwood Blues asked Paula the next morning back in Twoson.

"Sure is," Paula smiled brightly. "Shonda and her boyfriend made up…so you can play tonight, right?"

"Heck yeah!" Jake said. "Anything for our friends!"

"Thanks!" Paula replied, leaving the theatre and heading back to her house to meet Ness.

"So is it set?" he asked.

"Yep!" Paula replied. "We'd better tell everyone else about it."

Meanwhile, back in Onett, Shonda woke up, stretched and checked her watch. "11:30 AM? Frank, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful," Frank said, opening a can of Pop. "Besides, we were up late."

"Well I'm starved, what's for breakfast?"

"That I have yet to figure out, Shondie…how about something from the bakery?"

"Sounds good to me. Mr. Saturn, want some breakfast?"  
  


"BOING!"

"I take that as a yes," Frank laughed, and headed out the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

That evening, Shonda went back to Paula's to get ready for the party.

"So," Paula said as she brushed out her hair. "Are you and Frank really back together?"

"Seems like it," Shonda smiled, smoothing out her dress. "Ness was right…he has changed. I wonder what got into him to do so?"  
  


"Oh," Paula smiled. "One of my friends straightened him out."

"Well," Shonda said, fluffing her hair. "Let's head out!"

When they got to the theatre, everyone else was already there clad in suits. Shonda laughed a little at the sight of the three Sharks in tailored clothes. With that, Frank put his arm around her waist as they went inside.

They had one table set up near the dance floor, and everyone took a seat as Elwood went up to the microphone and loudly announced into it, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the show! Now let's get on with it, baby! One…two…three…GO!"

With that, the Runaway Five began to play a very fast swing song. While everyone else went out and danced like crazy to it, particularly Mr. Saturn, who was jumping up and down in a mad frenzy, Shonda and Frank just stayed put. That is, until a few songs later, when Jake got the microphone and said, "We'd like to dedicate this song to a very special couple tonight…who went through some hard times, but are now happier than a lark could ever be…Shonda and Frank Fly! They rock! So we'll have a nice, slow song just for them…HIT IT!"

"May I have this dance?" Frank stood, offering his hand to Shonda. She smiled, taking it. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, hands locked together, opposite hands on each other's waists. As they began to dance to the slow measured song of heavy bass chords and soft piano playing, Jeff smiled and said, "Well, Ness, you were right about them!"

"I sure was," he laughed a little. "They hit it off better than I thought they would!"

"That's for sure," the Skate Shark said, and smiled a little. "It's nice to see them like this."

"This suit is itchy!" Poo said, off topically. He had yet to get used to Western cultures!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Thank you all, and goodnight!" Elwood said as the party came to a close.

When they headed outside, Paula said to Shonda, "So what are you going to do? We're all going to get a pizza. Want to join us?"

"We'd love to," Shonda smiled. "But Frank wants to take me, and of course Mr. Saturn, out alone."

"Okay," Ness winked. "Have a nice time…and we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, pal," Frank replied. "See ya then!" As soon as he, Shonda, and Mr. Saturn almost to a nice restaurant not too far off, he said, "Really feels good to be back, doesn't it?"

"Sure does," Shonda smiled. 

"BOING!" Mr. Saturn said gleefully, and toddled along with them.

_The end ;)_

_ _

_I'd like to say thanks to one of my best friends, Shonda Applewhite. Without her, I never would have finished this story! Thanks Shondie! Thanks ever so much!  
  
_


End file.
